<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【人形温斯顿x杯】《狼阱轶事录》 by Nirvana8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800608">【人形温斯顿x杯】《狼阱轶事录》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8'>Nirvana8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Will doesn't know this boy is Wintson, Winston becomes a teenager boy, Winston lost as a dog but found as a boy, Winston loves and cares about Will, 未成年温斯顿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔梦游时温斯顿走丢了，但是他的身边出现一个和温斯顿一样有褐色雀斑的小男孩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【人形温斯顿x杯】《狼阱轶事录》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*人形温斯顿（未成年）x杯。<br/>*基于S1E04-5改编。清水向。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寒冷，寒冷，除此之外还有僵硬和酸痛。威尔觉得自己正在穿过一片长满荆棘的丛林，偶尔手臂上就有一阵被小小划伤的刺痛感，散发出冷的感觉。仿佛身体是一座小型冰窟，和外界的冷对抗又苟合着。</p><p>       威尔想停下，他感觉又冷又痛，迷茫无助。然而身后的鸦羽鹿走上前来，这头怪物喷出的鼻息也是冷的，它蹭了蹭威尔的手臂，催促着他继续走。前方呼啸起警车的声响，威尔眯着眼看着那两束红蓝灯光交替着闪过来。车子停在面前，威尔看着两个穿得很暖和的警员下了车走向自己。威尔皱着眉想躲掉闪痛视网膜的光线。</p><p>        “你迷路了吗？”其中一名白人警察举着手电筒直指着威尔。</p><p>        “...什么？”威尔被这些光线射得头痛。</p><p>        “你叫什么名字？”白人警察例行公事地问着，一旁一直没说话的黑人警察观察着威尔。</p><p>        “威尔·格雷厄姆。”</p><p>        “好的，那你知道你这是在哪吗，格雷厄姆先生？”</p><p>        “不知道。”茫然看了看四周，威尔只觉得自己恢复了痛觉。他开始发抖起来，感觉双腿异常冰凉。</p><p>        “你住在哪里？”白人警察多半把自己当成了那些会在夜晚闲逛的流浪汉。</p><p>        “弗吉尼亚州的狼阱。”</p><p>        “我们就在狼阱，很好，你离家很近。”</p><p>       旁边的黑人警察更加注意了威尔，但是目光并没有落在他身上。</p><p>        “那是你的孩子吗？（Is that yours？）”</p><p>       白人警察把手电筒指向身后。威尔已经反应过来自己刚刚是处于梦游状态，他以为是温斯顿或者是其他狗狗一起跟了出来，于是他回头，看见的却是一个浑身脏兮兮的很小的男孩子。</p><p>       看见威尔注意到了自己，男孩的大眼睛闪烁起来，他亲切地扑向威尔的大腿，抱了上去。</p><p>        “你...？”孩子暖暖的手心环在裸露在冷空气里很久的大腿上，威尔甚至感觉被烫了一下。他更加迷惑地看着这个陌生孩子，但是被环抱在现实的踏实感让威尔清醒过来。</p><p>        “他是你的家人吗，格雷厄姆先生？”白人警察存疑地再问了一声。</p><p>        “是的，警察先生。”孩子的声音很稚嫩但是奇怪地沙哑着，他一直把手环在威尔大腿上，脸蛋蹭着大腿肌肤抬起来回答了警察的质疑。</p><p>        威尔一直盯着腿边的男孩看。但是现在他浑身的痛觉都苏醒了，感到体力不支。</p><p>        “我能坐一会吗？我的脚很酸。”说完这句话后威尔感觉到男孩悄悄地松了松抱着自己大腿的力度，只是轻轻地贴着。</p><p>        “我们送你们回家吧。”</p><p>        男孩听见这话就开开心心地抱着威尔的大腿想他把一起拉进车里。威尔差点一个踉跄，脚掌在沥青路面上刮了一下，但还是配合着男孩拐着上了车。</p><p>        警察给了威尔两条毯子，男孩抢了话和对方道了谢就把两条毯子都笨拙地裹在了威尔身上，然后再次亲密地自己缩进了威尔怀里一起取着暖。</p><p>         “...你是谁呢。”威尔低头看着男孩的头顶轻声问着。身体在毯子和男孩自带的体温包围下暖和起来，带着刺痒的感觉。威尔下意识就把手托在男孩脊背上。</p><p>       白人警察从车窗里探进身子，继续询问着威尔：“你在服药吗？在接受药物治疗吗？处方药什么的？”</p><p>        “没有。”心口上枕着男孩沉甸甸的脑袋，威尔轻声否决着警察的质疑。</p><p>        “那你喝酒了吗？”</p><p>        “没有。”男孩拱了拱身子，大声地呼吸着。威尔改口：“...呃喝了，但是没喝太多。睡觉之前喝了一点威士忌。”</p><p>        “你以前梦游过吗，格雷厄姆先生？”</p><p>        “我都不能确定我现在是不是醒着的。”威尔回应道。</p><p>        “你是（醒着的）。”那个稚嫩的小小的声音从心口传来。威尔低头看着男孩脏兮兮的脸明亮的眼睛，小小地笑了一下。男孩咧开略微熟悉的傻乎乎的笑容，打了个哈欠，再次枕回胸口上。</p><p>       警察在旁边看着他们的互动。</p><p> </p><p>       回到家，威尔和男孩一大一小裹着毯子下了车。男孩比威尔还高兴，蹦蹦跳跳地就跑到了门前。威尔猜想自己梦游出来时没有顺手关上门——他都梦游了。男孩直接闪进了屋子，威尔在门边踌躇了一下也进了屋。</p><p>       男孩异常熟络地和狗群玩了起来，威尔猜想这是动物和小孩天生的亲近感。</p><p>       但是他发现少了一只狗。</p><p>       温斯顿不见了。</p><p>       威尔靠近了狗群认真数了数，一一默念过狗狗的名字，的确没有温斯顿的影子。猜想可能是自己梦游了跟着自己出来然后走丢了，威尔穿上长裤毛衣和外套，看了看和狗群玩得不亦乐乎的男孩，转头锁好门就再次出去寻找温斯顿了。带着一身寒气再次回来时，威尔开门，看见男孩睁着眼睛被围在狗群之间，融合得自然而然。看见威尔回来，男孩拖着毯子上前，眼神充满焦虑。</p><p>        “你去哪了？”</p><p>        “我的一条狗走丢了。”威尔摩擦着自己暖和身子，坐到壁炉前，再次默默数了数狗群数量，数目就是对不上的事实使他烦躁和愧疚。</p><p>        “对不起。”大腿又被轻轻环抱住，威尔低头看下去，男孩竭力想把身上的毯子一起裹住威尔，道歉得莫名其妙。</p><p>        “？不，这不是你的错。我有梦游症状，出去的时候温斯顿也跟着我出去了。”皱了皱眉，威尔拉开男孩的手，蹲下身问着男孩：“你是谁？家住哪里？是半夜和家人走丢了吗？”</p><p>        “...”男孩提溜着大眼睛闭口不言。</p><p>       威尔猜想着男孩可能遭遇的种种，现在已经快凌晨了，威尔只能暂时收留下他，等明天再问他更具体的信息，他希望这个男孩没有失忆。</p><p>        “来吧，今晚你先在我这里睡下，明天我再带你去找家人。”注意到男孩的脏兮兮，威尔把毯子重新裹在男孩身上，微微擦了擦，“你需要洗个澡。”</p><p>        “嗯！”男孩兴冲冲地跑去了里间，拖出了威尔给狗狗洗澡用的大红盆子，他站了进去兴奋地对威尔仰起了笑脸。</p><p>       威尔更加迷惑了，不知道对方为什么可以这么熟练地知道自己的一些东西放在了哪里。但鉴于刚刚自己出去了一会男孩可能趁机到处查看了一番发现的。威尔这样解除着自己的疑惑。</p><p>        “不，那是给狗洗澡时用的。你可以用我的浴缸。”威尔坐过去把男孩从盆子里抱出来，把盆子放回了原位。男孩垂着头低丧地跟着威尔后面进了浴室。</p><p>        “你可以自己洗澡吗？”男孩看起来很小，不过6、7岁，威尔对一般孩子的自理能力没有概念，他也没有过孩子，不知道该怎么照顾孩子——他也不能用以前自己的生活方式照顾对方。调好水温，威尔转头看着男孩。</p><p>        “嗯。”声音闷闷的，脱掉了身上的衣服踏进了浴缸，男孩抱成一团荡漾在热水里。</p><p>       当一双熟悉的揉搓触感落在头顶上时，男孩惊喜地抬起头，看见了威尔毛茸茸的胡子下巴随着搓洗自己的动作而肌肉绷紧起伏着。注意到男孩不寻常的对自己和对这个家的亲切感，威尔觉得奇怪也同时注意到了男孩的低落，只是他拿过洗发水在手心打出泡清洗着孩子的头发时为自己是习惯性给狗群清洗的手法而对男孩感到愧疚。</p><p>       家庭和孩子对威尔来说实在是陌生，就像穿上一件不合身的三件套西装。</p><p>       从男孩身上冲洗下来的水逐渐浑浊，威尔也逐渐看清楚男孩的样貌——棕色的头发，眼睛是浅棕的，银河般的雀斑横跨在鼻子和脸颊上。</p><p>       威尔一瞬间荒唐地想起温斯顿。</p><p>       洗完澡后，威尔给男孩穿上自己几年前穿不下的小一点的衣服，虽然还是松垮在男孩身上，但是起码能起到保暖作用。威尔在浴室里清洗着那些污垢，重新放了一缸热水准备自己洗澡，出去拿换洗衣服的威尔看见男孩又想扎进狗群里，连忙揪着衣领把他拎出来。</p><p>        “洗干净身子了不要再和狗群打闹，我可不会给它们那么勤快洗澡。”威尔让男孩躺在自己床上，然而找不出一本孩子适合看的读物，只能尴尬让对方在床上干躺着，“睡觉吧，明天我再带你去找你的家人。”</p><p>        “我的家人不在外面。” 男孩犹豫地说着。</p><p>       威尔疑惑地看向男孩，揣测着这句话到底符不符合语法规律，最后还是作罢转身进浴室洗澡。</p><p>       男孩看着威尔进了浴室传来水流声。他从床上起身，熟练地替威尔检查着门窗的锁头。因为住在野外，来往人群少，威尔几乎不会特地锁门，但是想到最近威尔出现的梦游症状，男孩还是咔地一声锁上了门。走进壁炉前，把更靠近狗群的壁炉移向床边，忙完这一切，男孩就挤进了狗群里，抚摸着身边围过来的狗毛。</p><p>        “我应该和他说我就是温斯顿吗伙伴们。”极度轻声地，看了看浴室门口，男孩低头对着狗群说道。然而已经成为人类的温斯顿已经没法和这些伙伴交流了，它们也听不懂，只是依照了昔日的友谊更加围拢在一起。</p><p>        “或许不要吧。”男孩倚在一只大型犬身上，疲惫地笑笑。未成年人类的身体机制还很脆弱需要大量睡觉，男孩打了打哈欠，趴在狗群中间逐渐沉睡过去，就像今天之前的日子一样互相簇拥而眠。</p><p>       从浴室出来后，威尔擦拭着卷发上的水滴，他刚刚一直在想着男孩的事情，都忘记了自己更应该担心自己的梦游问题。看向床上，那里空空的，以及各种家具的些微移动，威尔走到壁炉前，无可奈何地发现男孩再次挤进了狗群并且睡得香甜。</p><p>       避开尾巴跨过狗群捞起男孩，威尔把对方重新抱回床上，盖上被子，威尔检查了一下厨房食物，还好还有一罐没过期的牛奶，和几个鸡蛋香肠，想了想明天的早餐，威尔也在床的另一半重新睡下。浑然忘了担心自己梦游的事情。</p><p>       而他也的确没有再梦游。</p><p> </p><p>       被一些锅碗瓢盆的声音吵醒，威尔迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到厨台上有个模糊的小影子在动作着，揉了揉眼威尔坐起身，意识到房子里有了第二个人的存在。</p><p>        “你在干什么？”</p><p>       站在椅子上努力勾着锅碗的男孩小小地惊吓住，然后转过脸，羞涩地对着威尔说：“我在给你做早餐。”</p><p>        “不不，别用火用刀。”从床上起身，双腿因为昨晚奔走在沥青路上还泛着酸，威尔颠着步子走到厨台上，刚想拉开男孩，发现对方已经泡好了咖啡，一杯牛奶，和两份鸡蛋香肠。</p><p>        “...”看向男孩，对方嘿嘿地害羞着。</p><p>       吃完早餐，威尔把碗碟放进水池，看着门外大树前和狗群一起嬉戏的男孩，掏出了电话。</p><p>       男孩和身边的狗狗一起挤进房子里看见威尔正在穿戴者外套。</p><p>        “你要去工作了吗？”</p><p>        “不，你需要和我一起出去，我带你去找家人。”扶着衣柜门框穿上鞋子，威尔想拉着男孩一起出门，却遭到了男孩的剧烈反抗。</p><p>        “不！我不出去！我说了我家人不在外面！”男孩弯身躲开威尔的手，用狗群作掩护和威尔拉开了距离。刚从外面玩回来的狗群还很兴奋，以为可以继续玩游戏，于是也兴奋地在屋子里跟着雀跃打转起身子，嗷嗷直叫。</p><p>        “不...嘿，巴斯特让开！”巴斯特身为最爱黏着威尔的小型犬一个劲兴奋地扑向他，无意阻挠了男孩被抓住的局面。最后威尔烦躁地气喘吁吁在门框上靠着，男孩安抚下兴奋的狗群，愧疚地走过去抱住威尔。</p><p>        “我不想离开这，我能在这待着吗。不会太久的。”</p><p>        “...你愿意待在这里吗。”威尔把手轻轻放在男孩头顶上，“这里方圆百里没有其他邻居，只有我，和我的狗。”</p><p>        “我想待在这。”男孩仰起干净的脸，浅棕的大眼睛闪闪发亮。</p><p>        “我需要去工作，你得待在家，这样可以吗？不要再去厨房和触碰其他锋利笨重的东西。”威尔环顾了一下自己的家，鱼钩、马达刀具各种对孩子有害的东西都一应俱全。</p><p>        “我可以！我没事的，我不会乱碰东西。你别再赶我走...”把脸埋在大腿上，男孩忍住说出发生在自己身上的离奇真相。</p><p>        “那，我出门了。”威尔别扭地说出这句话，感觉仿佛是在上班前和家人的道别一样。</p><p>        “嗯！路上小心。”又是这个单纯无害的笑容。威尔仓促点了点头，出了门。</p><p> </p><p>       这次是一家四口在餐桌上全被杀害，威尔从中看见的是一种家庭价值观。从案发现场回到警局后已经趋于正午，威尔逮住机会躲在休息区给汉尼拔打了个电话。</p><p>        “中午好，威尔。”汉尼拔的声音平稳地传达过来。</p><p>        “中午好，莱克特医生，今天能不能也拜托你去一下我家？”威尔手指无意识敲着咖啡机外壳。</p><p>        “当然，威尔，实际我正在去的路上了。像以往一样给狗群喂食一下就好了对吗？”</p><p>        “呃...今天，有点不一样。”威尔闭上眼苦恼着自己早上出门前忘记和那男孩说汉尼拔会过去。他不知道男孩会不会被吓到。</p><p>        “出什么事了吗？”威尔听见汉尼拔车子停下来的声音，想着可能已经到了自己家。</p><p>        “嗯...长话短说就是我家里现在有了个小孩子，男孩。”</p><p>        “我没听你说过你还有个孩子，威尔。”汉尼拔的语气是带着暖意的调笑。</p><p>        “呃不不不，他和我没有血缘关系，是我昨晚梦...一些原因遇到的孩子。我早上出门忘记和他说你会去我家，你是到了吗？”</p><p>        “是的，我到了。”</p><p> </p><p>        仍保留了一些属于狗族的警惕，温斯顿在汉尼拔下车走进前门时就和其他狗狗一起盯紧了门口。然后他认出了汉尼拔。汉尼拔也在窗户外看向里面，注意到了男孩。</p><p>       温斯顿看见汉尼拔举着电话说着什么，一边持续注意着自己，想必是在和威尔通话。他按兵不动，手里抚摸着同伴的毛发，眼里一直带着戒备。</p><p>       汉尼拔挂了电话，观察着窗户里的男孩，表现无害地靠近门，拧开把手，他特地在门边站了一会才让自己进去，试图打消孩子眼里明显的警觉。</p><p>        “你好。”汉尼拔放下自己手里的食物袋子，狗狗闻到了食物的味道纷纷从男孩身边离开凑近了汉尼拔。汉尼拔在男孩眼里看见了愤怒，“我叫汉尼拔·莱克特，是威尔的朋友，他拜托我来照顾你们。”</p><p>       一般人会说是照顾你和狗狗们吧。温斯顿被狗群抛弃，周围显得空荡荡。他不自觉缩起身子，防护住自己的身体要害。他不是第一次见汉尼拔，之前威尔出远门的时候也是拜托对方来照顾它们。但是温斯顿并没有很喜欢汉尼拔，或者是说信任。他自己也不知道是因为什么，只是下意识觉得汉尼拔很复杂，看不懂，对方举止是优雅有礼的，可是整体给人的感觉总带了些控制和操控，温斯顿不喜欢他，也不想惹到他。</p><p>        “你好...”温斯顿怯生生地回应着。</p><p>       汉尼拔先拆出了袋子里的香肠，掰断了一点点喂着狗群，有意无意忽视了男孩的存在。他借着喂食不断在男孩周围走着，一点点缩小了半径，喂完手里的食物后，汉尼拔已经走到了男孩面前，他蹲身下去，脸上是亲切友善的笑容，试图亲切友善。温斯顿把自己蜷缩得更小，从臂弯里抬着眼看他。</p><p>        “威尔让我再帮你做一份午饭，你有什么喜欢吃的吗？”狗群又围拢过来，不断蹭过汉尼拔的西装，温斯顿注意到对方身上已经有了很多狗毛，他看不出来对方是否会嫌恶它们。</p><p>        “随便什么都行。”即使不喜欢汉尼拔，但是温斯顿记忆里一直记得对方的厨艺一绝。</p><p>        “那我看看冰箱里有什么。”笑了笑，汉尼拔起身越过男孩走向厨台。出于这里是自己的地盘，温斯顿马上也起身跟在对方后面又保持着安全距离监视着对方。</p><p>       汉尼拔听着身后狗群和男孩的脚步声，觉得它们出奇地一致。男孩棕色的头发和浅棕的眼睛，汉尼拔总觉得有点熟悉。走到厨台汉尼拔转过身，身后的男孩慌乱地停下，站在厨房外的餐桌上，眼睛时不时瞟过来。</p><p>       这个是有所防备的男孩，或者是对自己有所防备的男孩。</p><p>       汉尼拔拿出可以做饭的食材，心里默默总结着。</p><p>       温斯顿没有踏进厨房，他不想和汉尼拔待在太小的空间里。他坐在外面的餐桌上，拖出了一把椅子，反过来跨坐了上去，手臂交叠在椅背上，双脚赤裸地晃在空中。几只狗狗也跟着过来了，它们舔舐男孩的脚底，引起咯咯的笑声。</p><p>       汉尼拔一边做着饭一边听着男孩和狗群自如的交谈声。</p><p> </p><p>       威尔回到家时汉尼拔早已离开，温斯顿听到熟悉的引擎声兴奋地打开了门，狗群跟着他一起涌出扑向威尔。带着一身的寒意回来的威尔被这种初次的欢迎弄得不知所措。</p><p>        “嘿...我回来了。”依次摸过狗群，最后威尔把手犹疑地放在男孩的脑袋上，被回应的是一张红扑扑的大笑脸。眼前的家灯火通明，被牵着走进屋子，威尔产生不真实的感觉。</p><p>        “汉尼拔给你做饭了吗？”吸了吸鼻子，威尔脱掉衬衫，看着又坐进狗群里的男孩问道。</p><p>        “嗯。”</p><p>        “你没有去厨房洗碗碰东西吧。”</p><p>        “没。”</p><p>        “嗯那就好。”</p><p>       威尔倒了一杯威士忌然后习惯性坐到桌子前开始捣鼓起那些鱼饵来，然后一团小小的阴影投射在桌子上。威尔抬头看见男孩撑起手臂努力透过自己的肩膀看向自己手里的鱼钩，然后羞涩地被抓包。</p><p>       威尔让他拖一张小凳子过来坐在自己旁边，巴斯特跳上了男孩的大腿，被男孩抱在怀里，两双大眼睛重叠一起好奇地注视着威尔。</p><p>       时间在黑夜和灯光交错里温柔地流逝。</p><p> </p><p>       翌日威尔在没有盗汗和噩梦的早晨里醒来，昨晚被自己勒令睡在另一边床上的男孩现在又熟睡在壁炉前的狗狗堆里。无奈地轻轻叹口气，威尔拿起毯子走上前去盖在男孩身上。旁边的狗狗大多都醒了，乖巧地立起耳朵看着威尔的举动然后耷拉下来继续围拢在男孩旁边。</p><p>       威尔泡了杯咖啡啜饮起来，看着还在熟睡的男孩，静静思考。</p><p> </p><p>      温斯顿醒来的时候发现威尔已经不再床上了，急忙忙地兜着一头汗在屋子里小跑着找寻着威尔，最后温斯顿冲进餐桌时看见威尔正坐在餐桌旁读阅着资料。听见声响，威尔转过头，看见男孩满头大汗惊慌的样子很是疑惑。</p><p>       “怎么了？做恶梦了？”</p><p>       “我以为你又出门了...”温斯顿喘息着慢慢踱到餐桌边上，看着威尔铺在桌子上的犯罪现场的照片和各种文字资料。威尔注意到对方的眼神，把血腥恐怖的照片收拢起来翻盖在桌子上。</p><p>       “把早餐吃了。”威尔抬起下巴示意对面桌子上的牛奶和长条面包。</p><p>       “哦。”坐在对面座位上，温斯顿看着威尔依旧穿着汗衫，卷发乱着，专注地看着那些来自犯罪现场的资料。咬下一块面包配一口牛奶，温斯顿继续盯着威尔咀嚼起来。</p><p>      威尔的突然抬眼吓得温斯顿呛了一下。</p><p>       “说实话，你为什么不想回家就想待在这。”把资料也翻盖在桌面上，威尔敲着手指看着男孩。</p><p>      因为我就属于这。“你又想赶我走了吗？”男孩耷拉着脸，语气委屈。</p><p>       “...”威尔回忆着自己小时候有没有耍过这种伎俩，“待会想尝试制作一下狗狗食物吗？我都是自己做给它们吃的，如果你想参与的话。”这种哄小孩方式逊透了格雷厄姆。吐槽了自己一下，威尔站起身把资料都搬开远离男孩可以看到的地方，他吹着口哨聚集了狗群准备带它们去平野上散个步。</p><p>       “啊等等我！我也要去...！”狼吞虎咽地啃下面包喝掉牛奶，温斯顿鼓着腮帮冲出餐桌。</p><p>       “嘿年轻人，把嘴巴里的的食物吞下去。”</p><p>       “唔唔嗯，咳咳，咽下去啦！啊——”张大嘴巴展示着口腔里已经空空如也，男孩吆喝着狗群涌出门奔跑在平野上。威尔倚在门框上，看着男孩瘦弱的双腿和头发像翅膀一样拍打在空气中，逐渐成为一个小点。</p><p>       “你快过来呀！”男孩在远处喊着，威尔抬起手不自觉笑了笑回应着走过去。</p><p>       玩了一个多小时他们就回到了家，男孩一直打着哈欠，威尔想着对方还是孩子的年龄就没有太在意，召唤回了分散的狗群一起回到家中。</p><p>        “我们要开始给它们做饭了吗？”全身汗湿着男孩蹦蹦跳跳进屋子里依旧兴奋得手舞足蹈。</p><p>        “你一直打着哈欠呢。”</p><p>        “才没有呢。”闪进了厨房，温斯顿倚在墙上深呼吸着强打起精神。他的确很累，止不住的累，早上他甚至没有听到威尔起床做早饭的声音就很奇怪了。威尔跟着进来后温斯顿假装若无其事，闹着对方要开始做狗狗食物。</p><p>        “行行行，我们开始做，先去把门关上，防止它们再跑出去。”把食物各种香料一一拿出来，威尔清洗着碗碟。男孩应声就跑了出去。威尔没注意到外面突然安静了下来。等到锅碗都备好分好俩人需要各自处理的食材后威尔才发现男孩已经出去了一段时间。</p><p>        “你还要做...”走出厨房，屋子里没有男孩的身影，房门开着。</p><p>       在屋子里兜了一圈，还是没看见男孩的身影，威尔蹙着眉看了看窗外，没有可疑的人来往的痕迹。狗群也没有叫唤男孩应该不是被带走了，那么就是自己离开了吧。</p><p>       出现得奇怪，离开得也奇怪。让威尔想起之前几只狗狗捡到时已经很年迈了，不久它们也就自己离开了屋子老死在威尔看不见的地方。敲了敲门框，威尔收回思绪重新回了厨房自己把分好的两份食材拢在一起处理掉。</p><p>       窗外开始下起了雨。威尔把迷迭香洒在火鸡肉上然后混上米饭一起放进荷兰产的微波炉里，手撑在微波炉外壳上，看着里面转动的食物听着雨声。威尔端着热得刚刚好的食物走出厨房，但是他发现狗狗们都围拢在门边，焦躁地。</p><p>        “发生了什么吗伙计们？”放下食盆，威尔拨开狗狗，探向门窗，没有看见有人在外面。他低头看着狗群，发现它们其中的一些依旧在呜呜叫着。雨下大了威尔听不见外面的声响。</p><p>把狗群拨拉到门后让出位置，威尔开了门，一个矮矮的黑影伏在地上。</p><p>        “...温斯顿？”威尔打开门廊灯光，认出了趴在地上的的确是温斯顿。</p><p>       温斯顿身上微微湿着，看见了威尔它站起身把一身泥水都拱在了威尔身上。</p><p>        “嘿嘿停下...你去哪了嗯？我还以为永远找不回你了。”搓着温斯顿脏兮兮的身子，威尔皱着眉笑起来，抬起头看向屋子周边的黑暗深处，他希望着第二个身影能够出现。</p><p>       此时温斯顿从威尔怀抱里钻了出来，站在门边忧伤地看着威尔。</p><p> </p><p>       威尔啜饮起威士忌，坐在沙发上看着数目正确的狗群埋头吃着食物，他想起已经不告而别离开了三个小时的男孩，除了说服自己可能是梦游出现了幻觉以外找不出合理的解释，可是汉尼拔也见过了那个男孩...</p><p>       到了晚上七点，威尔穿起外套准备出门去见汉尼拔。他这次关好了窗户和后门，走出门口时，犹豫地停顿住，环视着和往常一样只有狗狗的屋子，觉得自己傻里傻气地，然后安静地锁上门离开了。</p><p>       在狗堆里的温斯顿失落地抬着眼看着威尔消失在门廊上。</p><p> </p><p>        “晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔准时开了门欢迎了威尔。</p><p>        “晚上好莱克特医生。”</p><p>       汉尼拔近距离看着进门的威尔脸色不太好。</p><p>        “一切还好吗？”</p><p>       威尔脱掉了外套随手甩在躺椅上：“嗯？”</p><p>        “你看起来不太好。”汉尼拔走向自己的椅子，优雅地坐下来，开启谈话的模式。</p><p>        “嗯...只是遇见的事情有点匪夷所思。”威尔跟着坐下，转动着脖子，神态疲惫。</p><p>        “那个男孩还好吗？”</p><p>        “嗯...还得谢谢你在我外出时帮忙，虽然他已经离开了。”威尔把眼神撇开，汉尼拔试图捕捉住他的微表情。</p><p>        “离开？”   </p><p>        “是的。”威尔站起身离开了椅子，开始在四周转悠起来。汉尼拔熟悉威尔这种行为模式，这代表威尔处于极度焦虑甚至生气的状态。   </p><p>       捻了捻膝盖上不存在的灰尘，汉尼拔斟酌着开口：“可能是觉得该离开了，或者，想要离开了。”</p><p>        “也许。”原地转了转威尔安定下来重新坐回椅子上。</p><p>       他们搁置了这个话题，谈起了失踪的男孩们的案件。</p><p> </p><p>       今晚的心理治疗谈话结束后，威尔开车行驶在路上，他有意多看了看周围的路况，甚至兜了远路，但是只看见了一只臭鼬霸在路上慢悠悠地走。回到家，威尔打开门，突然对屋子里的安静无所适从，他愣在门口好久。</p><p>       结束今天的会诊，汉尼拔坐到办公桌上继续阅读着关于地区传说的故事集，接下去的一段摘录让汉尼拔停顿了下来，细细浏览着：据一些当地住民反应，狼阱曾出现过几次离奇的家畜消失后来又重新出现的事迹，而在家畜宠物等失踪期间总是会有相应的人类出现在家户中，他们并没有对住户造成任何伤害，出现得诡异，离开得也悄无声息，而当这些面生的人离开后，那些失踪的家畜宠物就会重新出现。一些人揣测这些失踪离开的动物是不知什么原因幻化成了人类，而回到原主人住处是为了出于归属本能，也是为了另一种形式的陪伴。</p><p>      反复思考着这段话，汉尼拔抬头看向威尔刚刚离开的那扇门，沉思着，最后还是重新低下头，轻轻翻过那一页，往下读了下去。</p><p> </p><p>      放下威士忌，威尔细致缠绕着手上的一个鱼饵，棕色和黑色相间的羽毛，柔软小巧。</p><p>      哒哒。身后传来脚步声。威尔心跳漏了一下，期待而又担忧地转过身。</p><p>       “哦，温斯顿，嘿伙计。”温斯顿在身后，乖顺地坐在了地上，威尔自嘲地摇了摇头，回身继续缠绕着鱼饵来。</p><p>      趴伏在威尔身后，温斯顿注视着威尔，眼神湿润忧伤。</p><p> </p><p>      *针对可能有的疑惑的解答：<br/>      ①温斯顿为什么变成人、为什么可以说话、为什么一下子就有了人的习性、为什么有衣服等：我个人极少甚至几乎不看不写这类变身梗的原因就是要考虑到变身问题。你把它写成一瞬间的事会让人觉得很白痴幼稚，写得太多亦如此。但是如果不得不写到这种梗我倾向于只是一句带过或者干脆不说，打上设定预警就完事。我不想把这种本来就神乎其乎的事情特地庄重解释出来；因为已经成人，所以就顺带有了人该有的特性——没有障碍说话和可以坐着走着躺着，当然身上还会有狗族的喜好，衣服的话就是现在各种变身偶像剧的设定吧，就变身成人附赠了衣服。（</p><p>      ②原作里温斯顿已经是成年狗狗为什么设定成未成年：...这个就是我疏忽的地方，基于S1E05改编的，以及我自己的一些偏好手滑就设定成了孩子，sorry...以及想到如果是成年男性威尔应该会很戒备警惕，所以设定成男孩子比较好吧。</p><p>      ③以及威尔为什么不选择报警：看过拔剧和各种刑侦剧的会知道只有在人失踪48小时以上才会被视为失踪。而且威尔不知道男孩的名字和其他信息。</p><p>      ④说实话我觉得我写废了。感觉很言之无物，但是写完重头再看感觉又没有那么糟糕...？</p><p> </p><p>      *这篇感觉还是烂得不行，以后可能会大修特修...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>